Brightness and Warmth Met Darkness and Cold
by DS 3 EG
Summary: Doppelgangers are always meant to have vampire soul mates. An evil doppelganger breaks this cycle and wrecks havoc in nature and caused the other 600 or more doppelgangers to be alone. But one powerful dark and cold vampire has been gifted with a bright and warm doppelganger as his soul mate 1500 years later. (One-shot)( Smutty goodness present)(A story can be written on request)
1. Ice in Warmth

**Beware!** **This has the longest and most intense smut I've ever written. Also aside from that I wanted to write something different. This is my first fiction with them as supernatural. No I'm not following the storyline of TVD. The story line is all mine. I'm just snatching their vampire abilities and adding some other abilities, which will surely keep you on your feet. So enjoy this supernatural journey.**

* * *

Leaning against the wall was Damon Salvatore with a joint between his two pink luscious lips. He was technically a 1084-year-old vampire. So drugs and alcohol had no such affect on him. But still he needed it to get that certain brunette out of his head. The last time he saw her was more than 1000 years ago. Her name was Katherine. A monstrous, conniving, wicked bitch. He despised her with all his heart. He wanted to kill her repeatedly if it was possible for taking away everything he loved.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _January 18,993A.C._

 _The cold January wind strode across the field of the huge Salvatore estate. Two brothers, Damon and Stefan Salvatore sat beside each other looking into the wide space._

" _Damon?" Stefan asked._

" _Hmm…" Damon looked at him._

" _Do you know what love feels like?" he asked._

" _No. But I do know that it is a strong bond between two people." He said staring at the deep night sky._

" _I think I'm in love with Katherine." Stefan said with a small smile playing on his lips. Damon smiled at his brother's giddiness but he can't ignore the nagging feeling he had whenever he thought of her._

 _Katherine was the most confusing woman he ever met. Something about her always made him feel suspicious. His family accepted her whole-heartedly so he didn't have any say in the matter. He couldn't explain why he had the feeling so he opted out to stay quiet and let a homeless person from Atlanta stay in their big estate. He also didn't voice his feelings because he knew his brother was smitten with her and he didn't want him to think that his big brother wasn't by his side._

" _You should tell her how you feel." Damon nudged him and Stefan blushed. They laughed and talked until it was time for bed._

 _Later that night Damon decided to go out for a walk and clear his mind. He wasn't able to sleep so maybe a walk would help._

 _As he was passing by he saw Katherine standing by the window of her room, staring at someone. He knew he should probably just walk away. But something was strange about her features. Slowly someone walked towards her. After getting a closer look he recognized her as her servant._

 _The servant moved straight without glancing anywhere except for Katherine's eyes and there were no trace of expression in them. Once she reached her, Katherine turned her around and craned her neck getting a full view for herself. The next thing made Damon's blood run cold in the arteries. Katherine's beautiful face turned into a monster as she started drinking from the maid. Katherine was a creature of the night._

 _Damon was always driven by the love for his family and he needed to save them from her. So he ran. Ran as fast as he could to that plant by the river, which holds the promise to demolish any force against nature. He took out a small knife he always used to keep and rubbed the plant against it collecting all the moistures he could get._

* * *

 _Slowly he walked up to her sleeping in her bed sprawled like the most innocent person of all time. But he knew better. He held the knife up his head ready to strike. Closing his eyes he drove the sword through her chest. He heard a gasp escape her and she turned her head to look at him with deep red eyes._

" _I'm sorry. But I can't let you hurt anyone I love." He said. He had killed many before in wars, so he was familiar with killing someone. In this case a monster. Then she closed her eyes and her body slammed against the mattress._

 _He looked down his hand and swallowed hard reminding himself that he did all this for his family. When morning will come around they would find Katherine lying on bed with a knife driven through her chest. He knew his brother would be more than heartbroken but he had to do it. He couldn't handle the sight of her, so he left the house._

 _He returned back home around six. Everyone would be up right now, but instead the house was awfully quiet. Not a servant was seen inside or outside mending the fields. A strange feeling settled in the pit to his stomach. Something wasn't right._

 _He rushed inside the mansion in hopes that everything is all right. But everything inside him shattered apart at the sight of blood on every single wall and every corner of the house. Bodies of the servants were scattered with their neck torn open. But he could only think of his little brother at that moment. He rushed up the hallway only to find his father lying on the floor over his own puddle of blood. Nausea started to take over him, but he had to run to Stefan's room. He slammed the door open only to see Stefan sitting on the bed. However his relief was cut short the moment he saw Katherine right beside him with her mouth covered with blood._

" _We've been waiting for you." She said with a hideous smirk._

" _I killed you." He muttered._

" _Oh you did. But the thing about being a vampire is, that swords can't permanently kill you. Although, you sneaky bastard did add Vervain to it." she got up from the bed and sauntered towards him._

 _Damon already knew he was dead, but he had to save Stefan, who was still sitting there with no expression._

" _I was the one who killed you. Let Stefan leave. Please" He begged._

" _Oh I won't kill him. But you will." Like a lightening, she moved towards him and pulled his head towards her wrist and a warm liquid went down his throat. The next second everything turned black._

 _And the next thing he knew is that he himself was the creature of the dark, with his brother being his first victim._

* * *

Was his subconscious just doing this to make him suffer with anger and guilt? He already killed her with the help of witches. He already got his revenge. So why was that bitch back on his dreams.

But somehow the one whom he dreams about seems a lot more kind, passionate and has a heavenly fire in her warm brown eyes with equal amount of innocence. She was pure and beautiful… something Katherine never was. She makes him feel something other than rage and disgust. Unexpected warmth spreads throughout his body. He didn't know why this form of his dead mortal enemy made him feel. And that was driving him mad. Somewhere in the back of his head a voice was screaming that it's not Katherine. _God I need a drink._

He entered the small bar that his hometown managed to build. As he opened the door, he overcame with the smell of blood, sweat and heartbeats of different speed. This had caused him a lot of problems in the first years but for the past 1000 years all he has built is control. So being around human wasn't a big deal.

* * *

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline threw their head back gulping the tequila and immediately wincing. Caroline, obviously the drunkest out of them threw her hand up in the air. "Summer vacations!" Bonnie and Elena giggle along with her.

"I can't believe high school is finally over." Bonnie said.

"Yah, I know. College will be the new beginning for us." Elena leaned against Bonnie and Caroline.

"To a new beginning!" Caroline yelled.

"To a new beginning!" they both joined in.

Caroline downed another shot and then turned to Elena. "So how's dream boy doing?" she asked. Immediately Elena's cheeks reddened. Her mind immediately went to that dark angel. His fair complexion and raven hair with those penetrating aqueous eyes of icy coldness, made an appearance every night on her dreams. That made him her literal dream boy.

"It wasn't a one time dream?" Bonnie looked at her concerned.

"No. He just… he keeps on appearing every time I sleep. It's like my subconscious is trying to say something." She said.

"It's trying to say that you need to smash." Caroline said.

"Caroline!" they both said in unison.

"What? I mean when was the last time you slept with someone?" she said. Elena was about to open her mouth but Caroline cut her off. "Nope shush. I'm going to find you the perfect candidate."

"Caroline…" she knew there was no point of arguing with the infamous Caroline Forbes.

"Do you want me to check your dreams?" Bonnie whispered after sometime.

"No!" Elena exclaimed and Caroline clapped at the same time.

"Found him!" she said. "Mr. Black-haired James Bond." She pointed.

Elena shook her head and turned to look through the crowd to see whom Caroline was pointing. The moment she saw him, she froze. _Not possible_.

 _He_ was there, sitting on the bar stool, looking at a glass of bourbon. He looked exactly like the one in her dream. Except the dream didn't do any justice to how drop-dead gorgeous he was. His expressions were dark, but she knew those eyes that she saw in her dreams carried loneliness. He had this amazing dark aura around him that she wanted to embrace. That darkness made her feel safe. In that moment, she also knew this wasn't a coincident. She should've realized it before that in her fucked up life nothing is coincident. She watched him drink all the brown liquid without any sign of discomfort. After putting down the glass he suddenly looked up. He turned his head 90 degrees to the right where she was. The moment their eyes met every single thing started to disappear. She saw the same ice storm in his blue orbs. His intense gaze flushed her skin with arousal. She noticed a frown took place in his beautiful forehead, but his eyes kept her captive.

"Oh come on! Stop having eye sex now. Go get him, tiger." Caroline's voice broke her from the trance. She saw that he was still staring at her in disbelief.

"I um… need some air." She run out of the bar before anyone could stop her.

* * *

Damon watched fascinated as she left the bar. She was so beautiful; so free. There was an odd but extraordinary aura surrounding her the moment he saw her. Most of all, that erratic heartbeat made his mouth dry. The smell of her blood was one in a million. The way her body flushed during that small time. All those factors filled him with lust for that beauty. All his control was on the verge of snapping the little moment he saw her. For a second he thought of pulling her and fucking her right there. But that intense and intimidating gaze of fire kept him in place.

He needed answers of who she is and why she looks like his mortal enemy. He paid his bills as he sprinted after her. He looked around after he exited the grill. His ears caught the sound of her deep breaths and heartbeat. He used his vampire speed to the narrow alley. He heard a gasp escape from her as she saw him come using his speed.

"Who are you?" Damon looked into her eyes and compelled her.

But instead of getting the response he was hoping for, she said. "You are a vampire."

"You're on Vervain." He should've thought about it before doing that. Now either he had to hold her captive until the Vervain was out or kill her. And he preferred the first option.

"I'm not on Vervain. Vampires just can't compel me. And overall I already know why you confronted me." She said with the fire burning. Damon looked at her with incredulity. He was feeling his control getting out of hand and just wanted to melt on those fires.

Elena gulped by looking at his ice-cold eyes. Those cold gazes sent chills through her spine. He knew that she trying to remain a strong façade, but her heartbeat was out of control. His face slowly showed veins and his eyes turning red on the edges by the sound of her blood pumping. She was so lost in him that she didn't stop her hands from reaching up and touching the veins that made him even more beautiful for her. Immediately all the veins disappear and Damon realizes that this woman is not an ordinary human. She was special. "Who are you?"

"My name is Elena Gilbert, the current Petrova doppelganger." He gave her a look that said 'What the fuck does that mean?' "I'm Katherine's doppelganger." With that she felt him freeze and stared at her with ice dagger.

"So this is why you look like her." He states.

"Yeah Katherine was the 120th Petrova doppelganger and the most evil out of all." Damon didn't say anything as he stared at her listening to her telling him the story, which he thought was a myth. "Us doppelgangers aren't supposed to be vampires because we are supposed to mate with one of the strongest powerful vampire and create a bond so strong that when one of them dies, the other dies too."

"The strongest vampires are willing to die for them." He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, because they are hopelessly in love with each other and when one dies, the other doesn't have the desire to live any longer." She replied, hoping that kind of love was on her life. But she was a useless doppelganger after all. "This mating also keeps the vampires from harming any human being and securing the balance of nature together. Then when one doppelganger dies, another is born. But Katherine killed her soul mate, turned herself into vampire and broke the circle. Then she wanted to be the only doppelganger, so she killed the other 100 doppelgangers that were born, severing the entire cycle and balance of nature. However a vampire named Damon Salvatore and a witch named Ayana Bennet both killed her combining their powers. Unfortunately, the cycle was already broken and doppelgangers weren't able to control the vampires or mate with them for the terror Katherine caused. Before her, no human were ever encountered with any supernatural creatures. But now every human that walk on the street are of danger from the vampires. So here's me the one of 2017." She finished and looked up to see his aqueous eyes. They weren't glaring anymore, just staring with fascination.

Much to her surprise, a smirk came across his face. "You know I never knew that I killed a legend." It was her turn to be confused. "Ayana never mentioned all this things when we teamed up. Or I guess she did, but I never heard since I was too busy to hear a word she uttered except if it wasn't about Katherine's whereabouts." He looked up at her dismantled face and smirked even wider. "I'm Damon Salvatore by the way." He stretched his hand. Elena not knowing what to do put her hand on his and immediately felt sizzles. Damon was once again going out of control with lust. He kept his calm and charming composure as he took her hand and kissed it like a perfect gentleman, even though the things that were going through his head was anything but gentle as her skin tasted so good. "It was nice to meet you, Elena." with that he whooshed out of there before he does anything he regrets.

"Wait!" she wanted to tell him about the dreams but he was already gone.

* * *

"Grams! Some things up with Elena." Bonnie exclaims as soon as she enters the house.

"What makes you say that, child?" Sheila asked.

"She's been having this dreams about a guy all the time and I'm afraid it's not a coincident." Bonnie exclaimed. "And then she doesn't want those dreams to be gone. She's getting attached to a person that came in her dreams."

Sheila thought for a moment about the situation her granddaughter was representing. A soft smile tugged at her lips when she realized what was happening. "Well I guess the time finally came."

"What time?" Bonnie stepped closer to her.

"The dreams she's watching are the Mating Call. A term used nearly 1500 years ago, when the doppelgangers used to mate with vampires. Both of them would watch each other in their dreams until they are finally together." Sheila said.

"But I thought-"

"A doppelganger cannot do what it is brought to the world for if the vampire she's going to be with is not her soul mate. And their soul mates are indeed vampires. Katherine also had a vision of a vampire who was her soul mate. But Katherine wanted to have all the power for herself so greed made her kill him. And killing your soul mate is the biggest sin in nature. So it diminished the whole concept of soul mates in the case of doppelgangers even after she died."

"Your great ancestor, Ayana already knew that. So she used the power of 1000 witches to grant one vampire the power of having a doppelganger as his soul mate and able to turn her immortal to stop the rebirth of any other doppelganger. And that doppelganger is Elena Gilbert while the vampire is Damon Salvatore." Sheila concluded.

"Why Elena? Why not any other doppelgangers?" Bonnie asked.

"Even the power of 1000 witches can't choose a soul mate. If they could the next doppelganger would've been with Damon. A soul mate is made when two souls complete each other and challenge each other. When someone as cold as ice, finds comfort in the arms of fire. And out of those hundreds of doppelgangers, Elena could only complete Damon's soul."

* * *

 _Damon slowly opened his eyes to see the dark, gloomy sky above. Somehow that darkness reminded him of his life. Dark, gloomy, dangerous_ _and cold… He looked around to see snow covering all his surrounding. He was lying on a bed of snow not even feeling the cold. He sat up and looked around and everywhere he looked his eyes only caught the contrast of black sky and white land. However a yellow-red glow flashed. The dark sky was starting to get specks of orange and red glow._

 _An unbelievable urge took place on his vein to reach the source of such light. He suddenly wanted to chase that light as it made him feel safe and complete. So he ran. He ran towards the light that was also coming closer to him. He looked back to see that darkness and coldness following him towards the light and warmness as if they were also keen to meet the source._

 _Then he saw her, in her pure bright aura, running towards him. She was in her beautiful white sundress. Her long brown hair that had red spectrums on the edges because of the fire in the sky was flowing with the air as she ran towards him. Her warm brown eyes were glowing in the fire as she ran towards him. And he also ran until they were one foot away from each other._

 _They just stood their, staring deep into each other's eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful and held so much love for him. He looked down at her hand, the one he kissed on the alley. He reached out for that hand. She seemed to have the same intentions as their hand touched. All of a sudden Damon felt warm. Not cold. His veins grew warm and he felt human for the first time. He heard a gasp escape her as she was feeling something similar._

 _Their eyes met again both radiating overwhelming love for each other. They didn't even realize how close they were to each other. Their body just earned the taste of each other's lips. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Both of them closed the gap together. Damon felt like he just took a taste of heaven. His entire body was lit up on fire and he felt safe and complete and loved. Feelings he never got the privilege of having._

* * *

He woke up gasping from a dream he never wanted to end. Even if it was dream, he still felt the fire on his vein and the feel of her hand and the taste of her lips lingering. This was the most intense dream he had in his 1000 years of existence. He was 120% sure that all these times, he wasn't dreaming about his enemy, but someone who had the power to make him feel; someone who had the power to make him lose control with her and control him at the same time. He is afraid of what he can become once he lose control, but the feeling he gets around her is… completely out of this world.

He needed to see her right now. He needed to see her, hear her, touch her and he needed to feel her. He wanted to lose himself in her. He wanted to make her belong to him. He didn't know how or why he felt like this, but he loved feeling it and he wanted to go deeper in it.

* * *

Elena jerked off from her dream and sat up on her bed. That dream felt so real. It was like he was right there in front of her, with all his dark and cold glory. She felt so safe in that darkness. She felt the pleasurable amount of chills up her veins. The sweet pressure of his lips against hers was filling her arms with Goosebumps.

She wanted him. _Bad._ She wanted to find him and kiss him, ravish him, touch him and feel his lips on every corner of her skin. Love and lusts were boiling inside her for him. But where is he now? What will such a powerful vampire feel for a pathetic useless doppelganger like her? But why was she dreaming about him? Is it some sort of doppelganger thing? Did every doppelganger dream about an irresistible, dark and handsome vampire?

Suddenly there was a whooshing sound around her. She turned on her bedside lamp as quickly as possible. Her eyes widens to see the subject of her dream standing right in front of her. His eyes were just studying her with passion in them.

"Damon?" She got up from the bed and walked up to him. She completely forgot that all she was wearing was a tank top and her teal lacy boy shorts.

His eyes continued looking her up and down like she was the most perfect thing the world has ever created. Every inch of her skin that was exposed to his eyes was perfection. She was just standing right in front of him looking this delicious and out of blue she did the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. _She bit her lips_. It was at that moment Damon Salvatore's control snapped.

He grabbed the back of her head and smashed his lips against hers. If he felt like the kiss on the dream was heavenly, then this kiss was completely out of the universe and the whole concept of heaven and hell. Fireworks were exploding beyond their eyes. Elena's heart was beating fast with this external energy. That heartbeat was like music in his ears. However this time he also heard another heartbeat. It was _his._ His heart was beating for the first time for this brown-eyed angel right in front of him.

Her hands clutched his head and brought him even closer to her small body. He opened his mouth and took her luscious pink bottom lips between his and sucked before massaging with his tongue. Her fingers tangled with his black locks and nipped at his upper lips. He parted his lips, which caused her lips to part as well, and slipped his tongue inside her warm mouth.

Elena let out a soft moan the moment he slipped his tongue inside. The feel of it against her tongue had her whole body shivering. He just tasted so good. Similar thoughts were going through his head about how wonderful and pure she tasted. Through this connection he knew how innocent she was and he loved it. He loved that someone so innocent was kissing a vampire like him with so much fire. He loved that she was losing herself along with him.

His hand went down to trace the curves of her body while his lips were still attached to hers, trying to taste every corner of her mouth. His hands stopped and massage those full perfect breasts. He gave them a last hard squeeze causing her to gasp in his mouth. Damon took that opportunity to bite that bottom lips with his blunt teeth.

Elena pulled away to take a gulp of oxygen. Damon took the moment to see into her eyes. They were glowing with love and lust for him. It was so intense whenever they looked into each other's eyes. "What are you doing to me?" he asked out of breath and with his heart still beating fast.

"I should be asking you that." Elena replied equally breathless. "For the past few weeks I've been watching you in my dreams."

"I've been dreaming about you too." He said. Their eyes never broke contact.

Elena shook her head and a soft smile appeared on her face and Damon could swear that it was one of the most beautiful things he ever saw. Without saying anything else he connected their lips once again. His hands came to rest on her hips. He moved his hand around the curve of her bottom. His hand came to the back of her thighs and Elena took that as a signal to wrap her legs around his hips. Her lace-covered center came in contact with his large length that wanted to burst out of his denim jeans. She moaned at the contact and slowly moved her hips. Damon groaned and pulled back from her lips and peppered kisses along her jawline. For a split second he looked at her neck and spotted the beautiful vein, which he wanted to dig his teeth in. But he has to restrain himself from hurting her.

"Don't hold back." She said in a husky tone. "My body is made to accommodate with vampire strength and their _needs_." _Except that only occurred when they were with their mate._ Elena thought, but she wanted to see all of him without any restrains.

He didn't say anything just smirked and dropped her on her bed. She instantly missed the contact of his body, but it was quickly replaced with excitement when she saw him pull his shirt off. Even Adonis would shy away if he ever saw his perfect toned body. Elena bit her lips again, when she realized that she was about to give herself to this astonishingly beautiful vampire.

She decided to make herself useful and boldly pulled her tank top off her body, revealing her ample bosoms to his hungry eyes. She noticed that eyes turned so dark that it resembled the night sky. Nobody ever made her feel so confident about her body. She always felt like an average women. But a 1000 or more year old vampire was staring at her like she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

He knew that the beast was already released now. And it was on full mood to take that goddess over and over again. With his vampire speed, he leaned against her body and kissed her open-mouthed, involving tongues. She whimpered softly at the delicious pressure of his body against her. His hand sought out for her thighs and brought them over his hips so that his length was in full contact with her center.

He started to grind his huge erection with her soaked folds. She pulled back from his mouth and parted her mouth as shots of pleasure were going down her body. Damon started kissing down her neck and felt how fast her heart was beating. He kissed on her thudding pulse point and continued kissing down to her collarbone. He grabbed her breast in his hands and took a second to admire how perfect the twins were. He brought his lips down to her right tip and kissed it softly before engulfing the entire nipple in his mouth and sucking hard. He palmed the neglected one and pinched it between his thumb and forefinger before circling it until it pebbled. Elena arched her back as sound she didn't even know she could make slipped from between her teeth. She cradled his head closer to her bare chest and threw her head back, exposing her splendid neck. Damon opened his eyes looking up to her pleasure written face and how much she flushed. He took the other fully pebbled tip in his mouth and flicked with his tongue. He kissed those erect and red tips for the last time before gently placing a gentle kiss on her quivering stomach.

He looked down at the heat where she wanted him the most. His hands cupped her sex and then rubbed two fingers against her red, hot, wet slit through the lace. Elena moaned out loudly and immediately bit her lips hard to stop any more noises from coming out of her mouth.

"Don't hold back." He repeated the same thing she said to him before when he saw her trying to stop the moan. "I want to hear it. I want to hear you scream." With that he tore opened her panties. Elena gasped loudly at the fabric ripping against sensitive opening. He smirked once again before darting his tongue out to taste her feminine fluids. His tongue started to massage her folds and his nose brushed against her clit. She moaned out his name in ecstasy. Her knuckles were turning white by the amount of pressure she was using to clutch the sheet.

"Please Damon. I want you to fuck me." She whimpered out. Naughty words coming out of her seemingly innocent mouth made him almost fuck her tight cunt with reckless abandon, but he had to make her cum first and have a feast on her deliciously wet center.

"Patience kitten." He said. She sat up on her elbow to look at how erotically he was devouring in her fluids. His tongue was continuously stroking her trembling flesh and occasionally inserted them inside of her. With every stroke she felt like she had just died and gone to heaven. He looked up and caught her face. It was so beautiful how her lips parted and moans of pleasure and his name slipped from her mouth; how she throws her head back exposing her neck. But the most intense moment was when her eyes caught up with his. It was so dark and he could see all the innocence was hidden under the lust she was feeling. She was breathing so heavily and her heartbeat was doing nothing to help him stop himself from digging his teeth in her center for she tasted so good. But her eyes that were locked with his were exchanging so many emotions. Trust, Love, Lust and Comfort filled his heart up whenever he looked into those brown orbs. And he wanted to smash his head for thinking that such a beautiful and loving creature could be Katherine in any sense. He pulled his mouth back and replaced it with his fingers and pushed them inside her tight walls.

"Oh my god…" Elena cried out when he inserted two fingers inside her.

He moaned at how tight she was and started to move his fingers slowly in and out of her. He went up and kissed those lips hungrily. Elena tasted herself from his mouth and moaned. She lay back down with him over her and his finger increasing its speed. He kissed her hard and plunged his tongue deep inside her mouth and tangled up with her tongue and swallowed all the sounds that were coming from her. She pulled back and gasped for air as he hit that particular part of her repeatedly.

"Fuck, Damon!" she closed her eyes tightly and raveled one hand to his hair. She was so close.

Damon knew exactly what would throw her into the world of bliss. He crawled down her body, sucking the tip of her irresistible breasts, which made her arch her back, but that wasn't his ultimate destination. He made his way to where his fingers were working her up. He looked up one last time to see her watching him with anticipation with her chest heaving and her lips parted to let out moans and cries. He gave her a sly grin and slowly massaged her swollen clit with his tongue before taking it into his mouth and sucking it ferociously before flicking it with his tongue.

"Ah! Damon I'm so close! I'm going to cum!" Moans and shouts of pleasure were coming out of her mouth. However when his blunt teeth grazed against that bundle of nerves, everything turned white beyond her eyelids. She couldn't form any sorts of word as waves and waves of the intense orgasm ripped through her body. Damon wanted to taste her cum so bad that he removed his fingers and started drinking every fluid from her still wet and silky pussy, which in turn prolonged her orgasm.

She started breathing heavily and fell back into her bed with a thud. He took his time in kissing up her body, savoring the taste of her sweat. He placed open mouth kisses above her stomach and continued his journey up to the valley of her breast. His kisses were igniting her body with fire yet again. She started writhing against him once again. He smirked at how ready she was again.

He finally reached her lips and kissed them softly at first before deepening it. Elena brought her hands to his chest and pushed him on his back. Normally he would always be in control about what would happen, but who was he to stop a beautiful goddess from straddling him. He already lost all his control when it comes to her. Her lips came back to attach with his. It seemed like no matter how much they kissed, it was never enough. She was grinding on top of his, her wet pussy in direct contact with his rock hard cock. A moan escaped his mouth and one of his hand rested on her hips. She took his free hand and intertwined them beside their head on the pillow. The feel of warmth of her hand sent tingles through his vein and he clutched her hand more tightly. Elena moved her lips to his perfect jawline and then to his throbbing vein.

"I thought vampires' heart doesn't beat." She whispered in his ears.

"It usually doesn't. Except when we are feeling like humans." He replied. Elena looked into his eyes and saw how much he felt for her. And she took pride in the fact that she made him feel like a human. She smiled and he smiled back. In that moment Elena knew that no one had a smile that is remotely as beautiful as his. She leaned down again to kiss him. He rolled them back, so her back was in the mattress.

He couldn't take anymore teasing. He needed to be inside her warm tight pussy that was calling his name. He brushed the tip of his hardness against her opening and her clit. She gasped and then whimpered at the contact. "Fuck me, Damon." She said huskily. It was all it took for him to fill her in a hilt. Stars exploded behind both their eyelids about how good they felt. Elena shouted out his name as how fully he fitted her. Damon leaned forward and cradled her face in his hand and kissed her open-mouthed. Elena raised her hips and urged him to move. He started of slowly, for her to adjust to his size. However he even lost that control when she clenched her internal muscles around him. She maybe a pure innocent doppelganger but she was little minx when she was around him and he loved that effect he had on her. He clutched both of her hands with his beside their head and started slamming his hips against her.

"Yes! Damon! Right there!" She screamed. His girl liked it rough, that for sure. He shifted a little bit and pulled her legs above his hips to expose her more and then doubled his pace. In this position he hit her G-spot repeatedly.

Elena's mind turned into a pile of goo as her stomach knotted for the second time. She wasn't able to form words that made sense anymore. She just shouted his name repeatedly probably waking up every single neighbor. But she knew she wasn't the only one as grunts and manly moans escaped his mouth. He was close too, because her muscles were contracting around him for her upcoming orgasm. She threw her head back and exposed her completely flushed skin of her neck to his hungry eyes. His eyes were starting to go blood red and veins started to crawl up his face. He still kept the steady hard pace but tried to control that specific demon of his. Elena saw it and immediately sat up on her elbow. He would've thought she was about to pull away but she just held his cheek and _smiled_ at him. Then she kissed him without thinking that his fangs were out and not even bothering that it could cut through her soft lips. And when it did, she didn't pull back or even show any sign of discomfort. It was also the first time he tasted her blood and it tasted like the sweetest nectar of the flower. He could taste every single emotion in her blood. It was so intense, so sweet and so emotive. The truth is she didn't even feel a single thing except for pleasure when his fang cut her lips, which was weird because vampires before have hurt her, as she was the doppelganger of Katherine. But this one felt like a connection.

When she pulled back, he certainly didn't expect to see her lips getting healed up. This might have something to do with her doppelganger body. He continued to move in his pace and she opened her mouth in a silent scream.

Elena knew that the doppelgangers with vampire soul mates had always provided blood for their mates and their wounds would get healed up because of their mates' saliva. But _was Damon her mate._ Only one thing could prove it. "Damon." She called him breathlessly as she was very close to her orgasm. "Bite me." Damon looked at her for a few seconds and then saw the trust in her eyes. He was already overtaken by the pleasure to form words. But his fangs started to appear again upon hearing her but he still didn't move to her neck. Elena saw his hesitation and nodded her head moving her neck a bit to the side to expose her tempting vein. He moved forward and licked that area where he was going to sink his fangs in. The anticipation and fear that she may be wrong had her shivering. However the moment his teeth sunk in her vein she screamed out at the amount of pleasure that filled every single corner of her body. Damon felt all the intense pleasure too. Also all his senses went overdrive just by taking one gulp of her blood, when it took ten people's blood to make him feel like this.

She stumbled right into her orgasm and he followed soon after her.

He landed on top of her, seeing that her neck started to heal up. He didn't say much as his brain was still a bowl of mush from all this.

When he finally got his voice he asked. "Are all these healing up a doppelganger thing?" His head still rested on the croak of her neck as he shifted a bit so that she doesn't get suffocated with his body weight.

"Something like that…" She said looking up at the ceiling trying to figure out how to tell him. Mostly she thought about where they would go from here. All she knew that she was in deep with him. She started developing feelings for him the moment he showed up at her dreams and today she just fell hard with every single touch and kiss. It felt like she took her first breath when she was with him. And she also knew why.

Damon Salvatore was her mate. Something she just wished a few hours ago and it came true. But she didn't know what the past doppelganger over thousands years ago used to do when they realized that the person lying next to them is their mate. Do they just blurt out that, _'Hey I think that you're my mate because I felt so much intensity and love when I was with you.'_ Or in her case, _'Hey I felt all the things that the previous doppelgangers felt 1500 years ago when I'm with you so I think you're my mate after about 600 or more doppelgangers died lonely without a mate.'_

"What got the wheels turning on that pretty little head of yours?" Damon asked breaking her train of thoughts.

"Us." She muttered only audible for a vampire ear.

Damon rose from his position to look at her warm brown eyes. He knew where she was coming from. This thing they have is way out of anything normal. Normal couples don't dream about each other 3 months before actually seeing each other. Normal people don't feel this much emotion and this much connection. Not even when it came to vampires love each other, it's intense as fuck or so he heard. _Wait! Did I just think love?_ He thought and this warm fluttery feeling settled on his stomach.

"Now what got the wheels turning on your pretty head?" she asked softly.

"Us." He replied her answer. "What we just did. And that I want to do it all over again." he said doing that eye thing.

Elena giggled in response and all the odds left her head for that moment and all she could think about were him and the stuff they did. She leaned up and kissed him softly.

There was silence for a while as they just lied next to each other. Damon finally decided to break the silence. "I love being around you." He said out of the blue and Elena looked up to him and her heart fluttered _a bit_. Who was she kidding? Just being in his presence had millions of butterflies flying around. "Even when you came in my dreams you made me feel like a human, although at first I wanted to rip your head off." He instantly felt her tense up, "I thought you were Katherine." He added and immediately she let out a sigh.

A few moments later she asked softly, "What did she do to you?"

Damon didn't need to know an elaborated description of whom she was asking about, "She made me kill the only person that mattered to me." As he uttered the words with so much hatred and sadness that she wanted to hug him and comfort him for the rest of their existence. No wonder he was the one who was able to kill her. She reached for his hand and intertwined their finger. Damon looked up and all the anger went away the moment he saw those eyes. _Oh god… this pair of eyes would be the death of me._

"You can tell me." She said in her honey soaked voice and how the hell can he ever say no.

"Katherine came to our house for shelter on 993 AC after saying that she was an orphan. At first I didn't know why she chose Mystic Falls to stay, but then I realized that she had too many enemies around the world and Mystic Fall was the quietest place at that time. I always kind of felt suspicious about her behaviors, but I kept shut because I thought my sixth sense could be deceiving. And she infatuated my little brother, Stefan. So I didn't want him to think that I don't support him. But one day I saw her as a vampire." he said, remembering the worst day of his life. Unconsciously he clutched her hand tighter, but Elena didn't care as long as it helped him stay in reality. "I just wanted to protect Stefan from her. Ever since my mother died and my father became a cold-hearted son of a bitch, I took care of him. And the fact that he was close to her made him the easiest target. So I ran to the riverbanks where there was a huge area of Vervain plants. Everybody believed that the Vervain could get rid of the dark souls. But I was wrong. When I jammed the knife laced with Vervain right into her heart, she stopped breathing, so I thought she was dead. But later when I come back I saw my father and every single servant lying on his or her own pool of blood. I ran to Stefan's room only to see him sitting under her compulsion. I thought both Stefan and I were going to die, but she turned me into a vampire instead. Then when I wake up as a transitioning vampire I see Stefan sitting on the exact position except blood was oozing from his neck." He said as his eyes became blurry.

"Damon I…" she couldn't stop the tears that were coming out of her eyes. His voice was so vulnerable and dark at the same time.

"I tried to control the urge to rip his throat open. I even went down to see if there was anyone left to drink from, but there was none. Then there was Stefan begging me to feed from him. So I did it." his voice became raw with emotions and he didn't even realize that a tear slide down his cheeks, until Elena captured it with her soft lips. "But she made one mistake. She turned me into a vampire and underestimated my love for my brother. And that resulted her death."

Damon's gaze shifted to her and saw a comforting yet sad smile in her face and all of a sudden he just wanted to kiss her. But he needed to tell her something before losing himself again.

"Elena, I need to tell you that I'm not a good person. I'm dark and I do things without thinking twice. I kill when I have to without thinking twice. And I don't give a crap about anyone else's life except for mine. I didn't feel a shit about anyone…until I saw you in my dreams." Elena's eyes went wide when she heard the word get out of his mouth. "Even though I thought you were her, I couldn't stop thinking how beautiful you are in ways she never was. And now after seeing you I want to hit myself for thinking that someone as beautiful, innocent and pure could be her. I guess I always knew that the woman I was watching wasn't her. I was hoping that it wasn't her because as everyday I dreamt about you, I was feeling so much comfort, so much warmth and so much… love." he said and saw a tears rolling down her cheeks and a smile that can make even Hades melt. And the fact that it was because of him made his heart swell up. But all of a sudden the smile fade and her mood turned serious.

"Damon there's something you should know." As soon as she tells him, he tenses up. "All this dreams, all those unbelievable connections and all this things I feel for you-" She was cut off by him.

"Are not normal? I know." He says.

"Yeah, and there's a reason why it's not."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Elena took a deep sigh. _Here goes nothing_. "I don't know how to say this, but I think that you're my mate." Elena closed her eyes shut as soon as she said it.

If Damon weren't overtaken by shock he would've started kissing her, as she looked so fucking adorable. "But you said…"

"I know. I don't know why but everything that has happened with the first 119 doppelgangers and their mates is happening with us." She said and she didn't look up to see his reaction.

"Elena…" he started. "I don't care about what we are now. This doesn't change anything except the fact that I get to be with you all my life until death does us apart."

Elena finally saw his face and it was filled with love and devotion. Elena couldn't stop the words escaping her mouth. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too. I think I started falling for you when I realized that you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He said and got over her soft body bracing his weight on his elbow.

"Me too." She whispered.

Damon closed the distance between them. They were kissing feverishly, with their hands going up and down each other's body tracing the curves. Damon grinded against her already warm flesh and met her tongue.

He moved away from her lips to give her a chance to breath as he licked his way to her throat. He placed open mouth kisses on her collarbone and on the valley between her breasts.

Elena clutched his hair tightly since the sensation of his mouth and his large length grinding against her sensitive bud was driving her crazy. Damon put his hands behind her small back and lifted her up in a sitting position over his lap.

Elena gasped at the sudden change. Damon knew she liked it rough so he clutched her butt cheeks roughly and positioned himself on her opening. He abruptly slid inside her causing her to scream out. He grabbed hold of her bottom moved her up and down his shaft. Her nails were digging so hard that it broke his skin. The position touched her G-spot repeatedly and also brushed against her clit with every movement.

Damon knew she was nearing her end and so was he. But she needed to cum first for he had plans to make her cum again before he released.

"Come on, babe." He grunted as moans and beautiful screams were coming out of her mouth. Her breasts were jumping against her hard chest with the speed. He felt her move on her own so he let his hands travel up to her boobs. He grasped her twins and took one in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her nipple before sucking it hard. His thumb was flicking the other one. He moved his mouth to the other one and started sucking while his hands fondled the other reddish peak. She looked down at him with her lips parted and his eyes met hers while he was sucking it. He smiled devilishly before biting it.

She threw her head back and moaned. Him biting her with his soft teeth reminded her of how good it felt when he bit her with his fangs. "Damon...Bite me right there." She said.

Damon smirked and sank his fangs on her bosom. The pleasure that came almost killed her. She couldn't hear anything or see anything. All she could do was feel the pleasure of him pounding inside her and his fangs inside her. Her orgasm came in full force and shook her up with intensity.

For a second there, Damon got seriously concerned because of the way she screamed and how her heart was out of control. But when he tasted her blood, he could taste her pleasure and the unbearable clench of her internal muscle before the warm liquid came made him realize that she probably had the best orgasm ever. He slowed down his pace letting her come down from the extreme height.

He saw that the mark was healing up and kissed it softly making her shiver. She opened her eyes and gave him a satisfied smile. He kissed her softly still keeping up his soft pace and laid her down to the mattress. He was very close, but he needed to make her cum again.

"Are you ready for another one?" Her body immediately sizzled up with needs upon hearing that. She bit her lips clarifying him that _his_ little minx was ready again.

She squealed in surprise when he lifted her up and turned her on her stomach. He pulled her on her knees and positioned himself behind her. He placed open-mouthed kisses on along her spine before sinking inside her.

"Oh fuck!" she screamed out as he grunted and started moving fast and deep. She clutched the sheets tightly and moaned out as he was hitting the places inside her that she didn't even know about.

Damon was really close so he had to speed up the process. His hand started to massage her clit and sped up.

She was so sensitive from her previous orgasms that this one was coming a lot faster than expected. Out of nowhere she just got the urge to taste his blood and hopefully share the blood exchanging experience with him

"Damon…I want to taste your blood." She said between gasps and quick breaths.

Damon smiled and without question bit his wrist. He knew by now, that everything they were doing brings the meaning of sex and intimacy to whole knew level. He leaned against her arched back and brought his wrist in front of her mouth. His other hand was still massaging her red clit with rough pace. She was so close that as soon as she got the first droplet of his blood she came hard.

The moment she sucked on his wrist his whole body turned into fire. He closed his eyes and moaned her name loudly as he had the most earth shattering orgasm of all time. He fell on top of her limp body as spurts of hot cum were coming continuously. Both of their juices combined, fell down her thighs and soaked the bed.

When it finally stopped, he pulled out of her and fell next to her, breathing heavily. She also turned on her back and looked up at the ceiling. Both of their heartbeat was way out of control.

Once it slowed down a bit Damon turned towards her and saw her eyes filled with sleep and satisfaction. He was also tired from all the activities they did. However one things for sure, that this thing will never get old as long as they lived.

Damon gathered her in his arms and cuddled for the first time in his life. But it felt so natural having her back to his front, snuggling his face on her neck, holding her tight against him and tangling their feet.

"I love you." he placed a delicate kiss on her shoulder. He felt her smile before clutching his hand tight.

"I love you too."

With that they both fell into a dreamless sleep holding each other. It would've been a disappointment if the subject of the dream weren't sleeping right beside, after doing strenuous, intense, naughty and sensual activities.

One thing was for sure that they were going to change the world for the better together. But with that rises more demons trying to separate them. More untold stories come. More mysterious arises. More powers will come for and against them. However every power bows in front of the power of love, unity and soul mates.

* * *

 **Aaannnddd that's a wrap baby! I can't believe I just wrote over 9000 words. What can I say? When I got into the storyline it just came into my head automatically. I liked the plot so much that I want to write a story. But the thing is, I'm not going to write a huge story only to get about 30 people reviewing only. I need encouragements. I probably sound like a nagging bitch right now, but I don't care because I AM a nagging bitch. It's really tough to be a school student getting ready for O Levels and still writing something only few people read.**

 **I know you guys are like, '** _ **Oh why don't you stop writing if you have so many things to do?'**_ **Well that's because I don't ever leave things undone. So this is why I'm still trying to find time to finish** _ **Pain and Sorrow Equals to Love.**_ **And also no matter how underrated I am, I love to write about them.**

 **SO THIS IS WHY I'M GIVING YOU GUYS THE OPTION TO SAY IF YOU WANT A STORY OF THIS FANFIC. YOU GUYS CAN PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON AND SAY THAT YOU WANT A STORY. IF AT LEAST 15 PEOPLE TELL ME TO WRITE A STORY, I WILL. THANK YOU.**


	2. A creation of beautiful words

**Yep this is not what chapter two was probably about but I'll post this anyway because I actually managed to write six poems about this whole concept. You're going to see a little bit of the past, a little bit of the present and a little bit of the future. I wrote these poems in my diary during examinations when my laptop was locked in a closet. I never though I'll post them, but I felt like you guys should get a chance to read it and tell me what you think.**

 **So enjoy these poems.**

* * *

 _ **AWAY…**_

His eyes so blue and deep

That ocean will shy away.

His lips so pink and luscious

As if it is a rose petal that fell away.

His face so white, beautiful and lifeless

It immediately alerts his admires away.

His soul so black and cold

That in comparison night will fade away.

His emotions so grey and blank

That it gives his emptiness away.

His heart so red, bruised and beaten

That only love can kiss it away.

That love will come at his door

With her warm brown eyes one day,

But that day is almost 1000 years away…

* * *

 _ **SOMETHING ABOUT HIM**_

Something about his world

Is so dark and cold

I freeze in my place

As the darkness embrace me.

Something about his gaze

Is so intimidating, deep and intense

I get lost in their heavy blue

Every time he looks into my eyes.

Something bout his arms

Makes me feel so safe and sound

Even though he himself

Is a representative of danger.

Something about his deep husky voice

When he says my name,

My heart beats erratically

With love, excitement and passion.

Something about his love for me

Is so menacing, dark, reckless, desperate

Yet, so pure and passionate

I fall for him with every breath.

Something about the person I become

When I'm with him

Is so powerful, consuming, dangerous, adventurous and passionate

I forget who the lonely brown-eyed girl was.

* * *

 _ **IT WAS JUST A…**_

There's someone looking at me

With eyes shining bright

Like stars in the night sky.

With eyes so oceanic

I can sink in them and die.

I wish I knew…

The depth of those sparkly blue eyes.

I wish I knew…

What he thinks when he gazes into my eyes.

But that's impossible

Because the existence of those eyes

Might be all lies.

There is a man standing in front of me

Locked in this platform

Pictured with white snow and darkness.

I imagined his attire to be dangerous

But the only thing I see is loneliness.

I wish I knew…

How to invade his soul full of darkness.

I wish I knew…

How to save his soul from loneliness.

But that could only be done

If he was actually lurking

Behind the shadowy blackness.

There is a person I see every night with me.

A person who looks like an angel

But has an aura that is dark and cold.

I wish I knew…

How to stop feeling this way

About a man whose existence

Is not assured.

That's because he is just a part of…

My fairytale dream.

A tale no little girl

Should ever be told.

* * *

 _ **NAME OF HER**_

Alone and timid she is

With every step she takes.

Monsters around every corner

Knows her by a name

A name that doesn't belong to her.

She is a walking magnet

That repels away love

But attracts danger.

For she apparently has a name

A name that doesn't belong to her.

Innocent warm blood

Is pumped into her arteries

No one recognizes the beat that gives her away.

As she has a fearful name.

A name that doesn't belong to her.

Warmth and kindness fills the atmosphere

Whenever she opens her mouth

But no one listens to her when she does

Because she has a dreadful name

A name that doesn't belong to her.

Blood was shed by that monstrous person

Cruelty was a companion of that person

The name belonged to that person.

But even hundreds of years after her death

The innocent had to face the consequences.

For her face was remembered with the name.

The name that never belonged to her.

* * *

 _ **A CHANGE IN ME**_

A ruthless monster I am.

A heartless killer I've become.

Scared are the other creatures of night.

Victims are the unsuspicious mundane

Giving up their life source for me.

Don't think twice before killing someone.

Don't think twice before hurting someone.

Don't think twice before taking something I want from someone.

But I knew the moment I saw her

Things will be changed.

Brown eyes with burning fire

Melted away my icy cold heart.

Soul surrounded by bright aura

Lit up my dark melancholy world.

Even after knowing the monster that comes forth

She extended her hand.

She doesn't care what I am.

She doesn't care who I was.

She doesn't care what the monster desires.

For she says

'You can't change the past.

You can't change what you are.

But you can change who you will be.'

I never thought I'd feel anything

Except for loneliness and lose

But I did…

I felt love, passion and happiness

Seeing that angelic smile of her.

I also felt misery fright and heart ache

When I almost lost her.

Didn't know how to feel before her.

Didn't know I'll forget who I was before her.

Didn't know I could change before her.

She is the precious light to my darkness.

She is the strong innocent light

That I will protect from fading away.

* * *

 _ **BRIGHTNESS AND WARMTH MET DARKNESS AND COLD**_

On white cold snow

Flower started to bloom.

Windows are opened

In a darkened room.

Sun was shining

Even when it looked like night will fall soon.

Guess this is what happens…

When two drastically different people

Find comfort in each other's arm.

One's initial is ice

The other's is fire.

But these initials fade away

In the presence of their burning desires.

Both are connected in a bond,

That will never tire.

Guess this what happens…

When fire and ice

Fuse together.

His soul was isolated

In a room of darkness.

Her soul was isolated

In presence of brightness.

When these two souls met

Gone were the feelings of solitariness.

Guess this is what happens…

When brightness and warmth meets darkness and cold.

* * *

 **Well these are all the poems. I'm actually a bit insecure about them. Poems are not what I usually write, but when I do I find myself very attached to them and find them a bit too personal. So you can review all nice things to inspire me. But if you have any sort of criticism please PM me instead of reviewing. Criticism is welcomed on the story plot-line but not this chapter.**


End file.
